cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zim
- Human Disguise= - Dib and Gaz= }} |caption = Zim in UNBSX |alias = Invader Zim |show = Invader Zim |first = "The Nightmare Begins", March 30th, 2001 |sex = Male |species = Irk |eyes = Pink |hair = Black (disguise) |friends = GIR, Gaz, Nicktoons Heroes |enemies = Dib |occupation = School Student, Invader |residence = Earth}} Invader Zim is the titular protagonist and antihero of the show of the same name. Zim is a member of the alien Irken race. Since his actions usually lead to disaster (having nearly destroyed the Irken homeworld during Operation Impending Doom I) his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, banished him to Foodcourtia. While there, however, Zim heard of Operation Impending Doom II, and - obviously not understanding the purpose of his previous exile - "quit being banished" and ventured to Conventia in the hope of getting an assignment. Chagrined, the Almighty Tallest sent him on a "secret mission" to Earth, in order to keep him away from Operation Impending Doom II. After arriving on Earth, Zim enrolled in the nearest elementary skool to begin his infiltration and gather information about the indigenous race. There, he became quick rivals with Dib, an avid preteen paranormal investigator. Zim wants to conquer Earth, mostly to prove his superiority and impress his leaders. However, as mentioned by Gaz in "Bloaty's Pizza Hog," "he's so bad at it." Although he is the protagonist, Zim is morally and ethically a villain, being overall a fairly unsympathetic character, though he occasionally shows some kindness towards certain characters (such as GIR in Walk of Doom), and usually only causing chaos and destruction for either himself, his own race, or Earth. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Zim appears as a playable character in the handheld version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Invader Zim is the one of the two shows that has two playable characters in the handheld version, the other being SpongeBob SquarePants. Zim uses his Irken PAK in battle. The spider-like legs that come out of his PAK attack the enemies. He also appears as the Master Model in the handheld version of the game. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Zim appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Zim was summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. Zim sided with the heroes because he felt like it. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Zim received a special weapon; The Plunger of Doom. It looks just like a regular plunger, but Zim gives a nice twist to the name. When used it will send sonar waves forwards. If it hits an opponent Zim can drag them to himself and quickly finish them off. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Zim appears along with GIR as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. They are DLC characters, instead of default characters. They are also the only ones representing their franchise. They were made DLC characters because of their popularity, which would mean that many people want to play as them. They also control the Voot Cruiser. Bio ZIM is an Irken, a race of aliens bred for galactic conquest. Extremely brash, irrational and terribly destructive, ZIM was deemed 'defective' by his superiors for staging an all out assault on his own home world that caused damage that would take centuries to rebuild. As a joke, the Tallests assigned ZIM to a far off galaxy, expecting him to get lost. Unbeknownst to them, they've assigned him to Earth, where ZIM constantly tries (and fails) to subdue the human race under his rule. He is accompanied by GIR, his robotic companion and aide in combat. Upon hearing of the crisis facing the Nicktoons Universe, he leaps into action with his Vooty modified for combat- not because he wants to save it, mind you, but because he sees himself as the only being worthy to rule! Special Powers *Is equipped with a PAK, which provides essential nutrients, spider-like legs for transportation and various tools of survival. *Vooty modified with a variety of weapons to engage pitiful Earth germs in hand to hand combat. *Is accompanied by his GIR unit, which allows the Vooty to perform several attacks which requires his aid as well as distract the opponent. Quotes Intro *"Kneel before me, Earth GERM, or face extinction!" *"This world, and all others, shall fall before the might of ZIM!!" *"Chaos will reign supreme once I take over!" *"GIR! Quit slacking off and engage the enemy! This I command!" GIR: Yes, sir! *eyes temporarily flash red* *"GIR! The time has come to rain doom upon our doomed enemies!" GIR: *sings* Doomy doom doom.... *GIR: "HI PUPPY!! Can I play with it???" Zim: "No, GIR! Focus!" (Intro against Dudley Puppy) *"Pitiful Earth hero! I will SHOW you the superiority of the Irken race!" (Intro against Man-Arctica or Really Really Big Man) *"A combat droid. A perfect test of my far superior Vooty's skills!" (Intro against Jenny or Professor Calamitous) *"Once, we fought as allies! But today, I shall have your brain in a cookie jar!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"You are yellow....and ANNOYING!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Back off, QUEENIE. This planet belongs to ZIM!" (Intro against Vexus) *"Stop imitating ME, beaver shaped Earthling!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"These magical mini-humans might prove useful to me! Surrender them, pink man, or face the wrath of ZIM!" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"HEY! You will not copy me! There can only be one, and I AM PERFECTION!!!" (Intro if Player 2 also chooses Zim) *"Consider this a warning, electrifying human! Your world will perish at the might of ZIM!" (Intro against Stormy if he speaks first) *"Taunt me all you want, but your world will soon belong to ZIM!" (Intro against Stormy if he speaks second) *"Terran? I am Irken, you fool!" (Intro against Lord Dregg if he speaks next) *"Shut your noise tube, human!" (Intro if ZIM is second in conversation against a human opponent) Win Pose *"MWWWAAHAHAHA!!!! YEEEES!!! Victory for ZIIIIIIM!!!" *"Mission complete! You've been broken, Earthling SCUM!" *"If that's the best mankind has to offer, then this doomed world is already....DOOMED." (Win Pose against superhero opponents) *"Dumb as a moose. That's what you are. Dumb. As. A. Moose." (Win Pose against Sheen or Dudley) *"Now you know the price for imitating me. Mwahahahahaha!!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver or Zim) *"Be GONE with your primitive technology, silly Earthling female! This day belongs to ZIM!" (Win Pose against Asami) *"No one takes Zim's mission! NO ONE!!" (Win Pose against Azula or Lord Dregg) *"I'll replace that brilliant mind of yours with a stuffed piggy, Simply because I CAN!" GIR: "Yay, piggies!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *GIR: "Awww. But I wanted to explode!" ZIM: "Wait, what-" *GIR explodes* (Win Pose on a Perfect) Victory Screen *"It's not a surprise that you lost. My race was bred for galactic conquest, after all." *"YES, I can taste victory! And it tastes DELICIOUS." *"GIR! Status report! ......GIR, take that out of your mouth! No, that's not a toy, wait, what are you doing.....NOOOOOOO!" *"Gir, a fresh towel, please. Wait....why is there BACON IN THIS TOWEL?!!" *"A pity that big-headed Earth boy didn't follow me here. Then again, I did leave him stranded somewhere near Saturn! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" *"Hammy? Fool! I am not made of BACON!" *"If you were an Irken, you'd be the Grand Sovereign of all Tallests! But you're a stinking vile Earth insect, and that is just a shame." (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"There's no talking THIS alien to surrender, Earth sponge! And your vile water bubbles can do me nothing in my Vooty!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Your hair looks like one of those disgusting Earth pineapples! WHY?! Why does your hair look like FRUIT!?" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"I'm coming for Cluster Prime next!" (Victory Screen against Vega or Vexus) *"Be not concerned about your pet mini-humans. I'll try to dissect them as painlessly as possible." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"I'll be taking that suitcase, human! Though, given how stupid you Earth germs are, I wouldn't be surprised if I find nothing but putrid Earth sausages in there!" (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) *"GIR, take notes! This human girl is turning away and consulting some...invisible force! It may be the source of unlimited power! I MUST FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!!" (Victory Screen against Dora) *"Perhaps you and your "sisters" would consider joining forces with ZIM? The Tallest would like to know of your species..." (Victory Screen against Stormy) *"And THAT was for trying to leave me stranded in space before -I- had a chance to do so to you myself!" (Victory Screen against Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous or Plankton) Miscellaneous TBA Alternate Costume Name: Human ZIM (seen with Doggy GIR and Piggy-Armor VOOTY) First Appearance: "The Nightmare Begins", Friday, March 30, 2001. Bio: In order to integrate into this...DISGUSTING human planet, I have adopted a BRILLIANT human disguise to fit in and learn the customs of this wretched, germy planet! The humans must not know that I have infiltrated them, and my mastery of disguise is FOOLPROOF! (I even got a costume for GIR patterned after the Earthling mongrels, and my VOOTY module is a giant pig-thing....of DOOM!) Halloween Costume Name: Dib and Gaz First Appearance of Dib and Gaz: "The Nightmare Begins", March 30, 2001. Bio: Contrary to how I usually feel towards your DETESTABLE Earth customs, I must begrudgingly admit that I like this odd Earth custom you call Halloween. Oh, how the thought of you FILTHY Earth maggots running in terror brings tears of joy to my eye. So, according to your holiday, I should dress up as the most revolting, vile....completely DISGUSTING thing that I can think of. I think I have just the idea! And I'll do you all even better! I'll go out in my customized Vooty and terrorize the dumb humans looking like this, so when the big headed smelly doofus comes back to Earth, his fellow Earthlings will undoubtedly tar and feather him! HAHAHA! I AM ZIM, AND I AM A GENIUS! Gir! We must prepare! And.....what are you wearing? GIR: I LIKE VIDEO GAMES! ...of course you do, GIR. Of course you do. Nicktoons MLB Zim appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Zim throws left-handed and leaves a trail of green irken energy behind. Status *Cutter: ***** *Slider: ***** *Sinker: *** *Splitter: *** Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Zim appears as the main antagonist and final boss in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He was the mastermind behind the plan to scatter every Nicktoons in several dimensions. He can be unlocked as a playable character when the photo album is complete. Nicktoons Nitro Zim appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Nitro. He drives along with GIR in the Voot Cruiser. Gallery Art_Zimyelling.png|Zim as he appears in his show Nicktoons invader zim alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d61u4j8.png|Human ZIM (seen with Doggy GIR and Piggy-Armor VOOTY) File:Nicktoons_invader_zim_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6qndg5.png|Dib and Gaz Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Invader Zim Category:Playable Category:DLC Category:Unlockable Category:Duo Character Category:Heroes